The thief and the detective
by AlmightyShroom
Summary: Sakura is 20. She still lives in her home but without Touya and her father. Syaoran is 20 and has just moved into an apartment. Why is it called the thief and the detective? Read and find out.This is reviesed due to some complaints. If it still sucks.....


Ok this is going to be a semi weird fic so if you don't like it then you should probably e-mail me and tell me what was wrong. Ok this is third person, so "means someone is talking" (my comments) *thoughts*   
******scene change ~flash back~.  
Sakura and Syaoran are around 20 in this and haven't meet before. Um that's about it. Oh yeah I don't own card captors and that just plan sucks. Ok enough blab and on with the show.  
  
He walked stelfuly through the night. No one knew he was there, not even the guard standing about 5 feet away. His cloths blended into the shadows only leaving one thing that could stick out, his eyes. His eyes were a deep amber that seemingly pierced through the darkness. At least that's what the wanted posters said. He glided closer to the window the guard was standing next to. He took out a sword and quickly chanted a small spell, his sword glowed an eerie red and the guard fell to the ground.  
  
He walked casually up to the guard and jump skillfully up into the window. He peered down into the room which held the item he wanted. There was only one guard standing watch which surprised him. He peered closer toward one of the side openings and spied another person. *ha they really think they can catch me. No one has even matched my skill* with that he jumped down like nothing was happening.   
  
The guard turned just in time to see a fist hurling toward him. His eyes went wide and then shut as he fell from the force of the punch. The guard behind the wall came out at him quickly hopping to knock him out before he had a chance to attack. He lifted the night stick he had to hit the intruder on the head but the intruder turned quickly grabbed the stick and giving the guard a quickly gab in the face.  
  
He walked away from the guard that was falling to the ground. He walked over to the stand which held the sword he was after. He smirked at seeing how easy that was. He looked around the stand figuring out how the security system worked. He found it out easily covering the sensor and taking the sword off its stand. He took the sword in his hand and waved it slowly testing its weight and how it moved. It was perfect, it weighed almost nothing and the blade was sharp enough to cut through a brick. The work on the handle(what is the handle of the sword called again?) was perfect as well, it had emerald, sapphires almost all of the precious jewels engraved on it. The best part was that he would be the first person to us it for thousands of years. He walked back over to the window jumping up and out gracefully with the sword in hand.   
  
Sakura woke to the sound of the morning news. She walked over to the radio and turned it up. They were talking about the robbery last night. The person had done it so perfectly that they didn't even have a clue as to who the person was. They knew that it was the same person that had robbed about 5 other places in this town. She started to get dressed still listening to the report. She turned it off and walked outside. It was a beautiful Saturday morning in Tokyo. Sakura walked into the park smelling the fresh air. She walked around remembering old memories as she went. She walked past the penguin slide sending an avalanche of memories into her head. The one that stuck out the most was when she defeated a clow card just by using some techniques she learned from the fight card.  
  
~ She had become the mistress about a year before and the cards would come out sometimes and give Sakura a lesson or two on certain things. One day one of the cards was possessed by a demon Sakura had been chasing down and it turned on her. She really didn't want to make the cards fight each other so she just stood there waiting for it to attack. It was the dash card she had to face again that day. At first she was afraid of hurting it until it took on a human form and attacked her with amazing speed and agility. She remembered what the fight card had taught her and defended herself and much as she could until she had to attack~  
  
Sakura just gazed at the slide until she heard someone behind her."funny place to stop" said a man behind her.  
  
She turned quickly to stair into his eyes for a second before gaining her stature again."Yeah" she replied still eyeing him.*god he's handsome* she thought inside her head. He had on a gray shirt with khakis. He had brown hair that was a little messy and the deepest amber eyes she had ever seen."I guess I was just spacing out" She said shrugging slightly still looking into his eyes.  
  
"Yeah next time you should find a bench, you were rocking back and forth. I thought you were going to fall over" He said almost smirking.  
  
Sakura blushed realizing she had been swaying to the fight all those years ago."Yeah, so what's your name?" She asked holding back the part of her that wanted to jump right into his arms and say she was his either way.  
  
"I'm Syaoran Li, its nice to meet you..?" He started.  
  
"Oh yeah my name is Sakura Kinomoto. Its nice meeting you to" She said shaking her head trying to stay focused.  
  
"Sakura, that's pretty. Do you live around here. I moved her about a month ago and still haven't meet everybody" He said extremely calm which didn't surprise her. He seemed like the type that could take a punch from a college football guy and not even flinch.  
  
"Yeah I live around here, welcome" She said closing her eyes and smiling at how well she had said that. Suddenly it hit her. Her eyes shot open in surprise and stared at him for a minute.  
  
"Are you ok?" He asked, his eyebrow going up and a concerned look crossing his face. He had felt it to but wouldn't or couldn't show it to her. She was after all a very powerful sorceress and by the small bit of aura he got from her he could tell she wouldn't hesitate to react.  
  
She stayed like that for about another minute eyeing him suspiciously. She had just felt a strong aura come from him but it was brief, almost to brief to tell that it was from him."I'm sorry I just thought I had heard something" She said pushing the surprise in her voice down."Well I got to go. I hope to see you around" She said turning and waving.  
  
"Bye" He replied happily turning in the opposite direction. He let out a brief sigh.*man she had the most beautiful eyes, but she's very powerful and I probably should stay away from her* He kept walking, two sides of him trying to figure out what to do about her and at the same time almost pulling him apart. Feelings in him arose that he thought he had pushed down forever.  
  
*****  
Sakura walked down the street also thinking about there little encounter.*was T attracted to his magic? He did have a nice aura, pretty strong but elegant at the same time. What am I thinking I have a nice boyfriend* Her sides fought for a while until she found her way to her destination. She walked into the police station wondering why they had called her. She was the youngest private eye in the in the burro and not usually used. She had a different job anyway. She taught at a local school but sometimes would have to help out the police.   
  
"Ms. Kinomoto I'm glad you made it. Mr. Simonsa is waiting for you" Said the receptionist in front of his office.  
  
"Thanks Sheila, and remember the promise?" She asked smiling.  
  
"Yeah, yeah don't call you Ms. Kinomoto call you Sakura. Sorry there calling all the detectives to figure out who's been stealing all these artifacts" She replied back.  
  
"Ok thanks" Sakura replied walking into the room marked Chief Simonsa."Hi sir.  
  
"Hi Ms. Kinomoto, you know why your here?" He asked not even looking up from his desk.  
  
"Yes sir I just need the specifics" She said sighing. She had told all of them not to call her that, and there jobs usually depressed her.  
  
"Ok, Sakura your supposed to go to the crime sit and find as many things as you can. Police has already gone through and so have our top detectives, they couldn't find anything. Just trying to figure this out this robber is wanted in 7 other country's and he might also be wanted in several states in America" The chief replied still his head buried in the report.  
  
"Yes sir" She replied getting up from the brief meeting and walking out." Man this guy is good" Sakura said to the receptionists.  
  
"Yeah I heard from someone that they don't even know what he looks like because before you get to see his face your on the floor" She said looking up at Sakura with amazed eyes."Man I wish I had a guy like that. The only thing that people say they remember is his eyes, there supposed to be brilliant amber and some of the people say that they swear he was looking into there soul" She replied as she quit typing emphasizing her last phrase.  
  
"Yeah right, like you would like a robber for a boyfriend" Sakura laughed, but something in the back of her mind tried to spring to the front. Something about the eyes. "all see you later, and don't get to into your work" She walked out of the station thinking about the new case.  
  
*****  
  
Sakura was back in the park. It had been only a day since she had been assigned the case and already it was bugging her. She sat there thinking when suddenly she felt it again. The aura it was back. She closed her eyes trying to figure out more about it. It was peaceful and she got wrapped up in it before she knew it."Hey your doing it again" A voice said breaking her concentration."But at least this time your sitting down"  
  
Sakura turned her head around once again to be faced with those eyes."Hi.. Syaoran was it?" She asked staring into them.  
  
"Yeah. Well that's a bad start for what I was going to say" He said looking up into the sky.  
  
"What were you going to say?" Sakura asked suddenly interested.  
  
"Oh well you see I was wondering since I'm new you could show me around a little" He said cocking his head to the side.  
  
"Sure when" Sakura said delighted.*hey he may be magical but hell* she thought.  
  
"Um any time. I'm free right know" He said looking up again as if he was looking through his head for the answers.  
  
"Yeah um how about we start now. I've got plans for almost a week. Where should we start?" She asked getting up and walking a little closer to him.  
  
"I don't know big places. Its surprising how many places I haven't been to here" He said laughing."And I've had about a month to do it to"   
  
"Ok come on lets go to Tokyo tower that's one of my favorites" Sakura replied happily leading him toward the train.  
****  
  
Most of the day had gone fine and they had a lot of fun. Sakura the whole time was thinking about how she would dump her boyfriend if Syaoran was single. Syaoran on the other hand was trying to push that out of his mind. The only problem was that he had done this to be with her. He had seen most of the places here, well when he was robbing them but that didn't matter. He had let himself slip and now had to spend the day with a girl that some how made him very clumsy at what came out of his mouth. It was like she was tearing down the walls he had so carefully put up around him so that no one would find out all his secrets.  
  
At the end of the day they had gotten a lot closer then either of them had expected. After going to many places they went to a fair that was going on. They had lots of fun there, ridding many rides and playing games. Syaoran had won Sakura a giant teddy bear that almost looked like Kero but it didn't have wings and it was blue.  
  
They were walking toward Sakura's house with an uncomfortable silence between the two. Sakura knew she had a boyfriend but, Syaoran was almost to perfect for her to believe. He was handsome, smart, had some kind of humor, but there was something that he was keeping from everybody, something she just couldn't figure out. They reached Sakura's house and looked either other in the eye.  
  
"Thanks Sakura, I had a great day" Syaoran said wondering how in the hell she was making this side of him come out. Usually no one knew how he felt.  
  
"That's great Syaoran I had fun to" Sakura said smiling. She turned to walking into her gate when he grabbed her arm.  
  
"Wait, what are you doing next Friday?" He asked her.*STUPID STUPID STUPID STUPID* inside he mentally kicked himself many times.  
  
"Nothing" She replied being able to keep the excitement out of her voice but her eyes showed it with almost a force.  
  
"Would you go to dinner with me?" He asked again kicking himself mentally.  
  
"Sure" She replied smiling deep. Her emerald eyes sparkled brightly in the moonlight.  
  
Syaoran let go of her arm and smiled. She was almost to beautiful to believe. If it wasn't for something he had to get ready for he would stay there until he collapsed from exhaustion."Great all see you at 9 then" He said turning around.  
  
"All see you then" Sakura said jumping up and down in excitement inside.*YEAH, he asked me out!!!*  
  
Sakura walked inside her house looking behind to see Syaoran still standing there waiting for her to get inside. She gave him a deep smile and walked inside.  
  
*******  
  
It was the next day and Syaoran was still undecided about what he should do about this. His two sides were colliding extremely hard. She had found some of his emotions that he thought had died when is mother and two of his sisters did, but she had found them alright and now his two sides were colliding and there was nothing he could about it until he figured out what to do about. Syaoran shook his head and thought about tonight's heist. He was going to get a rare jewel in the museum that Sakura took him to. He got a chance to see some of the security and thought it was going to be even easier then the night before.  
*******  
Sakura was at the crime site looking for some evidence. There almost nothing that Sakura could see but, she sensed something. A force she had felt that night in her dream. She looked around looking for the source of the power. She found it outside of the artifacts collection center. In the shadows, near one of the windows. It was faint but had been there for over a day so she was amazed it was there at all. She was about to leave when she spotted something. It was a piece of cloth on one of the thorn bushes that was around there. It was black and came off of a long piece that would come off of a fighting robe. She picked it up feeling a magical rush that was very deep. She quickly tucked it into her pocket knowing that even if the police could get something off of it they wouldn't be able to stop this person.  
  
********  
  
It was later that night and Syaoran was getting ready. He walked over to his bedroom which held the sword. He took it in hand again, it was just like that night. Light, and deadly. Something in his mind told him to take it with him that night, something was going to happen and he was going to need it. He put on his robe noticing that there was a tear in it.*damn all have to go to the crime sit and see if I can find it* He thought as he grumbled. He walked over to the window in his apartment with the sword tucked under his belt. He looked out into the moon, it was full and the stars twinkled brightly. Usually he didn't do these things under a full moon but he couldn't do it any other night and he was going out with Sakura on Friday so this was the only time to do it. He took one more look at the stars and then jumped into a near by tree.  
  
******  
  
Sakura was sitting on her window sill looking into the night sky. She looked around at all the stars. She was wondering about the robber when her eye caught a star that was very bright and seemed to twinkle a little more when she looked at it. It was her star shinning brightly, something was going to happen and she should be ready for it. She got up and put on one of her favorite costumes Tomoyo had ever given her. Tomoyo had moved away 5 years ago leaving all the costumes with Sakura. The costume had long sleeves with blue strips all the way up them. There were stars shooting everywhere on them to. The costume itself was black with the blue strips and shooting stars all over it. There was a skirt that went with it that was almost exactly the same but it had green and blue strips and no stars on it. She had a small mask that only covered around her eyes. It was almost just a piece of blue cloth with holes in it but in the back were some long ribbons flowing lightly behind her. Sakura took out two cards, the fly and the sword. She sat back down on the sill waiting for the magical energy to surge through her once more.  
  
******  
  
Syaoran was running around in the trees trying to get there as fast as he could. He reached the building where the sword once stayed and then saw another guard. He was standing uneasily in front of the window he had gone through before. He took out his charm and his magical sword appeared. He sent out the same wave of energy as before and the guard collapsed letting him walk around without detection. Suddenly he felt a strong wave of power coming from the city. He turned around but didn't see anything so he continued his search.  
  
*****  
  
Sakura had felt the energy and got out her wand calling upon the fly card. The wings sprouted out of her back and she took to the sky. She flew into the clouds following the trail of the magic. She kept following until it suddenly stopped. She looked below her to see the artifacts collection center right below her. He had come back to who knows what. Sakura flew down and landed on a branch. Her wings disappeared and she looked down. She saw a guard on the ground, she jumped down to check to see if he was ok. She walked over to him got down on one knee and checked his pulse. He was alive. Suddenly she felt a surge of energy and looked behind her to see him. He stood there looking her in the eye, he seemed a little surprised someone was here."Who are you?" She said in a threatening voice.  
  
He smirked,"What you think you can hurt me or something" He asked still smirking.  
  
Sakuras eyes narrowed. He was making fun of her!"I think you should leave my town before you get hurt" She said staying calm, but there was something about him that reminded her of something. Just like the report said his eyes dug deep into your soul.  
  
His glare deepened*does she really think she can stop me?*"Fine get out of this town before you get hurt" He said changing what she had.  
  
She had had it, he was rude and even if he didn't know who she was she still had more then a right to defend her name. She got up glaring at him. She had learned how to mentally call upon some of the cards, she closed her eyes and concentrated. A sword appeared in front of her, it was the same sword she would have if she called upon the sword card with her wand with the star on top.  
  
Syaoran felt the strong wave of energy again and knew this was going to be a good fight.  
  
Sakura opened her eyes. She grabbed the sword that was floating in front of her. She looked up to see the man with his sword in hand. But the only thing was that it was the sword he had stolen."So you think you can beat me with a stolen sword" She taunted him.  
  
He growled under his breath.*she's much braver then I thought*" So are you going to start?" He asked leaning on the sword.  
  
Sakura lifted her sword"I've already got an unfair advantage I think you should go first" Sakura was enjoying herself but still aware of what was going on.  
  
"Fine but I warned you" Syaoran said as he lifted his sword quickly and did a side swipe. Sakura easily blocked it, and did a bored sigh. Syaoran smirked"So your better then I thought well then lets get this going" with that he quickly, almost to quick to be seen pulled his sword back and tried to get her in the stomach. Sakura quickly blocked the move and did one of her own swiping at his face. He blocked with his sword and attacked again. Each time there swords hit Sakura could feel the sword card waver, it may have been magic but the sword he had was dangerous.  
  
It went on like this for a while and both of them were getting tired. Sakura decided that she had to get the sword out of his hand. She quickly struck at his hand getting the reaction she wanted. He stepped back blocking her attack but locking swords at the same time. She twirled her sword trying to make him let his go but he twirled his to making them both lose there sword.  
  
The two swords clashed on the ground near them, Sakuras dissolving. Sakura looked over to him just in time to see another one appear in his hand, a charm dangling from it. She stared in horror wondering what he was going to do. She was to tired to use magic at the moment, but she might be able to use some of the moves the fight card taught her. She stood there waiting for his next attack breathing heavily from there fight.  
  
Syaoran saw the fear in her eyes and was happy.*she might know enough to leave* He though after thinking of what he should do. Finally he found out what. He held the charm attached to his sword grabbing a card out of his costume."Element Water!" He screamed as water came shooting out of his sword.  
  
Sakura jumped as high as she could feeling the water pass right below her. She landed falling to one knee. He looked at her in an impressed way. Sakura looked up an angry look in her eyes. Syaoran called upon fire this time. Sakura rolled just in time feeling the heat pass her right side. She had had it. He was going to beat her while she was down and that wasn't right. She got up from the ground where she had been and ran toward him. He shot some lighting at her as she came and she jumped over it tucking her legs under so she did flips in the air. She landed in front of him and threw a punch.  
  
Syaoran was definitely not ready for this and took the punch to the jaw. He did a back flip kicking her in the jaw and sending her backwards. She caught herself just as she looked to the east. The sun was coming up and someone would notice that she was missing and that there were two people fighting beside a crime scene. She straitened up turning and running toward the trees. Syaoran looked at what she was doing and then noticed the sun to. He ran toward where he had come. They both went home thinking no one had seen them, but behind a bush someone sat with a camcorder in her hand taping the whole thing.  
  
*******  
  
Sakura got home just before her alarm went off. She got inside turned it off and collapsed in bed. She only stayed in for a second before she felt the pain in her body. They had fought all night and he had gotten a good shot on her chin. She slowly got up just now feeling how sore her legs were. She limped over to the bathroom to clean up. She looked in the mirror and saw a horrible sit. She had a black eye, her chin was about twice the size as it was before and she had bruises all over her body."aaaahhhhhhhhhh" She screamed as she saw herself, which really hurt.*I can't go into either work looking like this* she thought to herself as she heard the phone ring*there's no way I'm answering that* she thought letting it ring and getting dressed in something else. Tomoyos costume had only a couple burn marks on it and was a little wet here and there but nothing more.*its amazing I can do anything to these costumes and nothing happens to them*  
  
The phone went to message and Sakura heard a familiar voice."Hey Sakura guess who...... yeah its me I'm back from America and...."  
  
Sakura ran over to the phone ignoring the pain."Tomoyo!!!!!!" She screamed it so loud that Tomoyo flinched and took the phone away from her ear."OH MY GOSH YOUR BACK...... OOOOWWWWWWW"  
  
"Um hi Sakura, are you ok?" Tomoyo asked as if she didn't already know.  
  
"Oh its nothing, Tomoyo I just hurt my jaw a little bit. So when did you get back?" Sakura asked sitting down and holding back the urge to scream again.  
  
"I got back last night, but you weren't there when I came over? Where were you last night... oh a date hehe" Tomoyo said wondering if Sakura would tell the truth or not.  
  
"I was out" Sakura replied simply."So you want to ge.....never mind I'm kinda sick right now" Sakura said catching herself.  
  
"Oh Sakura it doesn't matter I haven't seen you for 7 years! I'm coming over ok...ok bye" Tomoyo hung up before Sakura could say anything against it. Tomoyo grabbed her video camera and ran out the door toward Sakuras.  
  
*****  
  
Syaoran jumped into his window. His alarm had been going off for about 45 minutes and his neighbor was banging on his door. He got inside and turned off his alarm. He shook his head and walked into the bathroom. She had gotten him pretty good in the face and he was turning black and blue. She had cut him in a few places but not bad. He jumped into the shower. He was already late for an engagement with a friend and now he had to go looking like this.  
  
****  
  
Sakura took a shower and got dresses in something better and tried to cover up most of the bruises that were already forming. She had just finished with a big bruise on her leg when Tomoyo literally burst into her house."Hey Sakura I see your still not locking your door" Tomoyo said as she walked in.  
  
"And I see you still walk in unintraduced" Sakura said walking into the living room where Tomoyo was looking around."Hey Tomoyo how's your business?"   
  
"Its ok, you know almost all of your costumes that I could remember hit the big time. See I told you they weren't weird" Tomoyo said walking over with her video camera up and on."Oh can I show you something Sakura?" Tomoyo asked, mischief in her voice.  
  
"Sure what is it?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Oh its just a little tape I put together, lets watch" Tomoyo said putting a tape inside the vcr and turning on the T.V. An old tape of Sakura capturing the watery card. It goes to a tape of the final judgment and then a tape of her battling Eriol. Suddenly the tape went black and Sakura could hear the sounds of a fight. Some leafs parted to revel Sakura fighting with the robber.  
  
Sakuras eyes went wide"T..T..Tomoyo..how?" Sakura started but was cut off.  
  
"Oh Sakura when I said you weren't there I meant I saw you fly out the window. Now I can't believe I didn't get the first part of this tape but, at least I got some of it. Who is this anyway?" Tomoyo said pointing to the person Sakura was fighting.  
  
"I don't know. He um is the robber that's been going around. He just stole something and I caught him in the act, he's got magic" Sakura said staring at the screen.  
  
"Oh yeah in America there calling him the phantom snature. He's stolen a lot" Tomoyo said looking at the footage, she had shot it really well.  
  
"Yeah he was tough, there's something familiar about him, but I just can't figure it out" Sakura said looking closely at the screen. They had just knocked each others swords out of there hands and were about to start the hand to sword combat."I wish I could figure this out"  
  
******  
Syaoran was walking outside trying to find his friend he was supposed to meet. She had always teased him about how she was able to beat him at hand to hand combat any day. He walked over to a bench and sat down, that women had really taken a piece out of him. He had a couple bruises and his chin was a pretty purple. He was sitting there deep in thought when suddenly a girl jumped out in front of him.  
  
"Heeyyyy Syaoran!!!!" She screamed making him jump looking at her with wide eyes.  
  
"Jesus Meilin, don't do that!" He screamed back.  
  
Meilin just blinked at him. This was the first time she had actually gotten him."Syaoran are you alright?"  
  
"Yeah I'm fine sorry Meilin. So how are you I haven't seen you for how long?" Syaoran looked up at her, mixed feelings still in his eyes.  
  
"Syaoran what's happened? I've never seen you like this since the.... incident" Meilin said sitting next to him.  
  
"Oh its nothing Meilin, I'm just thinking" He replied looking up taking all the emotion out of his voice and eyes."So what have you been doing?" He asked again.  
  
"Not much" She replied wanting to stay on the subject but gave in knowing she would be able to get something out of him later.  
  
They talked for a while having fun, walking around and doing things. The subject of Syaorans chin came up once but he told her a pretty good lie that got her off it .The day was finally over and Syaoran and Meilin parted ways for a while.  
  
Syaoran was walking toward his house. It was dark and the lights on the street were out, there had been a black out in the whole city. The perfect time for him to get what he failed to get last night. Syaoran got to his house and got dressed in his almost torn suit. The girl he had fought last night was strong enough to do this and he didn't want it to happen again. Syaoran jumped out of his window, being careful not to hit some of the bruises he had.  
  
*****  
  
Sakura had just told Tomoyo about what she had been doing for the past couple of years and they had done some fun stuff. Sakura was in Tomoyos house having tea with her and they were watching some old videos. They were having fun when suddenly Sakura felt the magic again. She sat right up, eyes wide open. Tomoyo looked over to her"You feel something don't you"  
  
"Yeah its him, I should go get him" Sakura said getting up and heading for the door.  
  
"No wait, I have a new costume for you Sakura and this would be a perfect time to try it out" Tomoyo said pulling out a costume from almost no where.  
  
Sakura sighed going upstairs to put on the new costume. Sakura walked down wearing a blue dress that cut off high and had puffy sleeves. It had pink cherry blossoms on it flying over the dress as if they were being blown by the wind. Once again she had a mask that just covered her the space close to her eyes.  
  
Sakura sighed again as Tomoyo pulled out her camcorder and started to record. Sakura let out her wand and took out the fly card. She made it so the fly card gave both of them wings. Tomoyo flew into the sky happy with her new wings. They flew trying to figure out where the magic had come from, unaware of the person that had seen them.  
  
******  
  
Syaoran had really not known if he should've used his magic because he just wanted to get this one over with without anything happening. When he was forced to use his magic he really didn't want to and made it a small spell that most wouldn't be able to feel.  
  
He had gotten into the museum and he had gotten the Diamond when he felt her again. He tried to sneak out but before he could she got in front of him."So your back for more?" He asked looking her in the eye but also thinking of how to get out.  
  
Sakura looked him in the eye.*there it is again, those eyes. Who is he?* Sakura just kept looking at him, glaring into his eyes trying to figure out who he was.  
  
Tomoyo watched from the back round looking at the two who were about to fight. Suddenly she felt someone behind her and looked around. There was a girl behind her, in a Chinese robe that looked like the robbers."What the heck is going on" She asked in a whisper.  
  
"That's the phantom stalker and that's my friend trying to stop him" Tomoyo said almost to quiet to hear.  
  
"So that's him. I thought he was American?" She said slowly recognizing the cloths."Never mind"  
  
She walked toward the two staring deeply at the boy."What...I...think of your mother!"The girl shrieked."What would she think!" The girl was cut off by the robber who quickly got out his sword. His eyes had gone big like he was surprised."You know what Syao....." He quickly cast a spell causing her to lose her voice. Sakura couldn't make out the last part of the name all she could make out was mmmpph. The girl felt at her mouth and glared at the boy. She suddenly jumped up about to kick him.  
  
"Wind!!" He yelled making her fly away in a ball of white wind."Well now that that's taken care of I must be going" With that he jumped out the window.  
  
Sakura watched him go her eyes just a little watery.*it can't be, that sounded like she was going to say Syaoran, that would explain some things. Like his eyes, I've seen them before, and how he got here right when the robberies started*  
  
Tomoyo ran over."Sakura! what just happened? That girl was here and I was so preoccupied with taping I just told her what was going on and.....Sakura are you ok?" Tomoyo asked tilting her head, seeing some of the tears in her eyes.  
  
"Yeah Tomoyo I'm fine, I just wish I could have heard the rest of that name"*no you don't, you know its him but wont except it. He's just to perfect* A voice inside Sakura taunted.*you just wont believe that since he's so perfect it can't be him* "come on Tomoyo lets get out of here" Sakura said calling on the fly again and flying out the window without another word.  
  
*****  
Syaoran had gotten home where he found an extremely pissed Meilin waiting for him. He climbed in the window as she just glared at him."Yeah so what, its given me a living and its easy. One more thing, DON'T YOU EVER MENTION MY MOTHER!" he screamed at her. She just glared at him not saying anything."Oh yeah I forgot" He held up his hands and suddenly Meilin burst out screaming.  
  
"I'm going to kill you Syaoran!!!! How dare you do any of this. You are powerful and yeah it may be easy but that doesn't make it right!!!" She kept screaming until her eyes started to water and the landlord came up banging on Syaorans door.  
  
"Shut up in there some of us need sleep!!" He kept banging on the door with an over sized fist.  
  
"Meiling shush" Syaoran ordered walking over to the door."Sorry sir just a little fight" He quickly closed the door before the landlord could say anymore."Meilin you can stay the night if you don't want to go back home in your fighting robe but either way if you say anything at all you'll never hear from me again" He said it plainly as the fact that if he was found out he'd have to get a different id and everything and she would never see him again.  
  
"Syaoran I'm just worried that's all, what if you get caught. That girl is powerful and she's bound to figure it out" Meilin said lowering her voice.  
  
"Its ok Meilin I'm going to leave this city soon as I get one more thing. She wont have the chance to figure it out" Syaoran said calmly walking into his room."I'm going to bed, there's a pull out in the front if you want to stay over"  
  
"No that's ok I'm going to leave, but using the door" She said walking toward the front door*I don't care if people don't like oriental robes, there comfy and a sign of respect* She thought walking down the hall.   
  
The land lord stepped in front of her"I didn't see you come in, and what's with the robe?" He asked rather rudely.  
  
"You must not have seen and, this robe is part of my family so if you would excuse me its late and I want to get to bed" Meiling said walking past him.  
  
"Tell your friend I'm watching him, he's different" The land lord threatened.  
  
*****  
  
It was the two days and Sakura was on one of the police computers checking how many people in the city had a name that started with Syao. There was about 23 matches. About 8 of them had lived here there whole life. 14 of them had lived here for about a year but only one had lived here for two months. Syaoran, her Syaoran that was to perfect. They had gone out the night before and she had the best time of her life. She felt like she was a kid again and Touya was back, yeah so that was weird but she did love Touya and hated him leaving.  
  
Sakura sighed as she stood up. Even though he was probably the robber she was still giving him a chance. She had had boyfriends before that had committed crimes, when she had found out about those she turned them in without hesitation knowing they should be punished. But this time she didn't want to, she had known him for only a week but couldn't get over a feeling that she would never be able to turn him in. Sakura walked to the park. They were supposed to meet there.  
  
Sakura sat on a bench in front of the Penguin slide. She wasn't thinking of old times she was thinking of now."How many times do I have to break these transise of yours?" Came a voice from behind.  
  
"Hey Syaoran" She turned her head looking into his beautiful eyes. They still made her happy."Well I don't know how many times do you want to meet in front of this slide?" She asked.  
  
"Oh stop" He sat down next to her looking at the slide"I don't see what's so good about it?" He said teasing her.  
  
Sakura sighed"If only I could tell you, you'd run so fast away from me you would break the sound barrier" She laughed.  
  
"Oh well, come on I'm hungry" He said getting up and offering his hand. Sakura took it happily as they went on there date.  
  
It was late in the afternoon and the sun was setting and the moon raising. Syaoran was walking Sakura home, they had had lots of fun today. They reached Sakuras house and looked each other in the eye.  
  
*damn he's hot...but what if he is the robber* she thought in her head, she was deciding what to do. Was she going to break it off with him, keep it going. She couldn't decide but the side that said to be his was winning.  
  
*She's pretty, but I think she's the one I keep fighting and she definitely wouldn't let me leave, not without turning me in* he thought staring into her eyes.  
  
Sakuras eyes were closed in thought. She didn't notice she could smell his chocolate smelling breath until his lips meet hers. Her eyes shot open but shut slowly as she accepted the kiss. They stood there for a moment until they finally had to break to breath.  
  
"Goodnight Syaoran" She said sweetly letting go of his hands and walking into her house.  
  
"Night Sakura" He said watching her go.*why did I do that?* he wondered walking back to his house. After tonight, once he stole that shield he would leave, that just made it harder.  
  
****  
Sakura sat dreamily in her house*wow, he's a good kisser* Suddenly the phone rang making her jump."Hello?"  
  
"Sakura I have to come over I've got a new costume for you and I have to know what happened in your date" Tomoyos voice was high and excited.  
  
"Ok Tomoyo come on over" Sakura replied still in lala land.  
  
"What ever happened was good, all be over in a second" Tomoyo said getting off the phone quickly.  
  
It had been about 15 minutes and Tomoyo had finally arrived. She walked right in without a knock or anything to show she was coming. She walked into the silent living room, she looked around wondering were Sakura could be. She walked into the living room which was surprisingly big. She walked over to the couch to find Sakura asleep.  
  
"Sakura!" She sang in a high pitched and loud voice. Nothing."Sakura?" She asked a little frightened for her friend.  
  
Sakura suddenly sat up and looked Tomoyo in the eyes." Tomoyo could I see that costume?"  
  
"Sure here" She said wondering what Sakura was up to.  
  
The costume was pure black with a red Chinese dragon circling around it. It was a dress and went down to her knees. It had a dragon shaped mask that was also red."Tomoyo I'm sorry" She said keep her head down and her voice sad.  
  
"For wha..." Was all Tomoyo could say before Sakura pulled out her wand. She called upon the sleep and Tomoyo fell to the ground.  
  
"For that" She replied to the sleeping Tomoyo. She called upon the dream card and told it to make Tomoyo have a dream telling her that she was sorry and what was going on. After Sakura was done the dream card dissolved."Now, for all that you've caused me" Sakura said stepping onto her sill. The costume fit perfectly in the night and the red dragon gleamed as it wrapped its way around her body. Sakura called the fly card flying into the air looking for the robber.  
  
****  
  
Syaoran was in the museum where the shield was held. He hadn't used any magic for fear of her to come. He snuck around looking for where the shield was held.  
  
****  
  
Sakura flew as fast as she could trying to get to every corner of the city. She was just about to turn around and fly east when she felt him. He hadn't used any magic but she could still feel him. She quickly stopped dropping from the sky finding herself above the museum.  
  
*****  
Syaoran had just gotten the shield when he felt her behind him. He whirled around just in time to see her land. The angel like wings faded off her back."I've figured out who you are, not your identity but who you are. Your the clow mistress, why do you bother me, this is such a petty crime" He said stating the truth.  
  
"Because no one steals in my town" She jumped at him pulling out her wand, she hadn't transformed it and didn't want to. She didn't want to use up to much power. She brought it down with a sickening crunch as it hit the floor just before him"I don't want to hurt you" She said lifting up her wand.  
  
He looked deep into her eyes. She really didn't but was willing. He pulled out his sword"I was going to leave after this but you aren't allowing me to" He replied simply striking at her. At this point both of them knew each others moves pretty well. Sakura blocked which brought her wand and his sword up close to her neck. He walked forward pushing harder testing her strength once more. In strength he had an advantage and right now he was pushing her to her limit.  
  
Sakura was pushing back as hard as she could as slowly her wand and his blade got closer. She looked up, he had a mask like hers on but it was the same one he always wore. If only before she had to give in she could see who he was. She took one hand off her wand making it lurch forward closer to her throat. She slowly reached up to his face trying to make sure this didn't make the blade go right into her neck.  
  
Syaoran hadn't noticed her hand yet, he was concentrating on getting this blade closer. She was losing strength and he could feel it. Suddenly something moved from the corner of his eye and he saw her hand reach to the side of his head grabbing his mask and pulling quickly causing it to rip and fall off.   
  
Her wand fell from her hand and his blade came right up to her chin. It would have cut her clean if she hadn't fallen back with her wand. She stared up into his face, the one she had dreaded. Syaoran stared back at her, the tip of his blade at her throat. Sakura just sat there for a moment mouth open and staring before she came to her senses. She launched herself backwards kicking the sword out of his hand and doing a back hand spring as she got back to her feet.  
  
Syaoran hadn't expected that and her foot kicked his hand. He grabbed it taking a step back to avoid the flying blade. He looked her strait in the face."So what do you know me?" He asked hoping she would say no and that his whole little assumption about her being Sakura was wrong.  
  
" Syaoran why?" She asked stepping a step closer.  
  
"Who are you!" He ordered.  
  
Sakura put her head down reaching behind her head undoing the mask. She slowly raised her head reveling her face. Syaorans eyes went wide."Sakura"  
  
Sakura slowly walked toward him."Syaoran, I may not understand why you do this but I'm willing to let you go, I don't know why but I am" As Sakura walked she accidentally tripped the silent alarm. Down at the same police station Sakura had gotten this case the alarms went off and they jumped into there cop cars and rushed toward the museum.  
  
"Sakura, I.... I" He closed his eyes."I.." He started again but was cute off feeling her hug him tightly.  
  
"Your the first person I've ever actually thought about not telling the cops when they commit a crime, I...I think I love you" Sakura said her face buried in his chest.  
  
Syaoran was speechless. For the first time since his mother had died he didn't know what to say. He hugged her back and they just stayed like that for a while. Suddenly Syaoran heard something. He jerked his head away from her looking up. Sakura noticed this and looked up at him. All of a sudden all the doors burst open and lots and lots of police and FBI agents came running in. Sakura and Syaoran broke there embrace facing the new enemies.  
  
Sakura watched wide eyed as people she knew pilled into the museum, even Sheila the receptionist was there. Finally they stopped and Sakura just stood there surprised."Ms. Kinomoto?" Chief Simonsa said looking at her. Sakura just stared. Syaoran was glaring at every cop there. In his mind everything was a whirling around almost making him fall over. Sakura stared at everyone there. All the cops that knew her weren't even pointing there guns at her, they were on Syaoran obviously not excepting that Sakura would do anything wrong.  
  
"Ms. Kinomoto what are you doing?" He asked again. Sakuras mind was also whirling around trying to figure out what she was doing. She was trying to figure out whether she was going to tell them the truth giving him up and making her a hero, or fly away never being able to come back and maybe never being able to stop moving. "Ms. Kinomoto, what are you doing here?" The chief asked again.  
  
Sakura looked over to Syaoran, his eyes meet hers for a second pleading not to give him up. Sakura closed her eyes and Syaoran was sure she was about to turn him in, that she had been planning this."I'm sorry Kevin, I'm not on your side" She said simply diving to the ground and grabbing her wand.  
  
"What?" He asked seeing her grabbed what looked like a useless item."Men don't let her do anything" The chief ordered.  
  
"But sir this is Sakura" Sheila said looking at him.  
  
"Sorry Sheila, but the chiefs right" Sakura said pulling out the fly card. "Fly card" She screamed as the magic symbol surrounded her. Wings appeared on her back and she jumped into the air.  
  
Everybody just stared as she took to the air. She flew over to Syaoran who hadn't quite notice he had wings. Sakura flew over him grabbing one of them, tugging at it to show him. He shook his head opening the wings and flying into the air with Sakura.   
  
Seeing this some of the police got there wits back and fired at the two. Syaoran lifted his sword"Fire" He yelled as a shield of fire come in front of them stopping the bullets.  
  
Sakura flew out the nearest window snapping her fingers. She put her wand in front on her ignoring Syaoran flying past and the bullets following. One of the bullets grazed her shoulder but she didn't notice."Erase" She yelled as suddenly a women in a long checkered dress and long white hair floated down into the room staying floating just above the ground.   
  
Suddenly long white arms of some sort shot out grabbing some of the police by the head. Then the police did a sudden convulsion and fell to the ground. Sakura watched as Erase did her job. Suddenly she locked eyes with Sheila. Her heart softened. Erase had just finished erase everybody's mind except for hers. Sakura called back erase before it had a chance. She floated down toward her"Sheila can you keep a secret?" Sakura asked as she landed in front of her.  
  
"Yeah, Sakura I can...I guess you got the boyfriend" She replied eyes full of tears"Your leaving aren't you"  
  
"Yeah I want to go somewhere else, and I bet so does Syaoran" Sheila looked up at the window they had flown through. Syaoran was standing on the sill watching over the two the wings folded on his back made him look like a guardian angel. He gave her a glare but didn't stop Sakura."Well Sheila you know you can never tell anybody this, its not safe for both of us. I'm going to have to do one more thing and I need your help to do it. Tell me where you were and where everybody was approximately, I don't want them to suspect anything" Sakura said looking her friend in the eyes.  
  
"Well I was at my desk and almost everybody was in the board room listening to the chief talk when one of you set off the silent alarm....Sakura, you weren't actually stealing anything were you?" She asked.  
  
"No Sheila I wouldn't, I just let him go. Always remember me Sheila" Sakura pulled out the move card and called it watching everybody in the room including her friend disappear going back to the station.  
  
Sakura looked up. Syaoran was still in the window. She flew up to him landing next to him"I could have ran you know" He said taking her hand in his and looking her in the eye.  
"Actually you couldn't, I could've called back the fly anytime I wanted" She replied still looking longingly into his eyes. Syaoran let out a small laugh. They slowly got closer kissing each other intensely. Sakura wrapped her arms around Syaoran while he wrapped his around her waste. Syaoran and Sakura spread there wings still kissing and rose into the air. For anyone in the museum it would have looked like two angels kissing with the moonlight to there backs.  
  
  
Ok so tell me the gruesome detail, how bad did it suck? E-mail me telling me what you think, but no harsh flamers. You can tell me what you didn't like about it but please don't shatter the little confidence I have 


End file.
